


Pompom Problem

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cheerleader Draco Malfoy, Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Draco Malfoy is loud, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Humor, Hung Harry Potter, Kinda?, Kissing, M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Harry Potter, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry Potter, cheerleader Draco, that should be a tag, that should be a tag we all know he’s whiny in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: Draco’s a cheerleader, and Harry can’t concentrate
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 18
Kudos: 844





	Pompom Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written at 3am with the attempt to make a cheerleader!Draco fic. I’m sorry in advance if this has any mistake  
> Unbeta

“Okay but do I really have to do this?”

“ _Yes”_ Pansy glared at him and fixed his short skirt “You know Gabriel has a broken leg and Vanessa bailed so they couldn’t do it, so you and Theo are filling in for them, you two know all the moves, I trust that you could do this”

“Why is this even a thing? We are wizards” Draco whined and crossed his arms over his chest “I don’t see the point, the players can do fine without us”

“Relax, Draco” Theo said and Draco glared at the brunet “I think it’s fun” Theo said, pulling his skirt up so it looked even shorter than normal

“My spandex feels weird” Draco huffed annoyingly “It’s tight”

“Suck it up” Pansy stood up and fixed Draco’s shirt “I’m not going to let our Quidditch team go out without us supporting them, it’s against _Gryffindor_ , Draco. If you’re not playing, you’re cheerleading” She told him and spun him around, Theo handed her a comb and she started caressing Draco’s smooth hair. He let his hair grew out since the start of Eighth Year and he might have used a little magic to make it longer, so now he has mid-back length hair and he loved it “Let me fix your hair. Would you want it to be a ponytail or half up half down?”

“Ponytail” Draco replied and looked at the pile of colourful tuft balls on the floor “What’s that?”

“Pompom” Pansy smiled while pulling Draco’s long hair up and tied it with a green bow “Does it look pretty? Dark green goes well with white”

“Do I have to use it?”

“Of course” Pansy shrugged and turned Draco around “Oh you look absolutely _divine_ , darling. Theo, look at him”

“Pretty” Theo smiled and grabbed two pompoms from the floor “Ready?”

“I’ll be out later” Draco said and his friends shrugged before walking out. He made his way to the big mirror in the changing room and sighed. What has he done to deserve… _this_? Draco stared at himself, he could not believe what he was seeing. He turned around and saw the “Slytherin” written on the back of his top in sparkling green thread

“I can’t believe I’m doing this” Draco sighed at himself and took two pompoms from the ground “You can do this, it’d just ruin your reputation that you try so hard to built after the war, but if you don’t, Pansy will kill you, and she’s scary” Draco talked to himself. He _talked_ to himself now, the blond groaned and left the room, he could totally do this

*

“Good luck, but I mean, we never lose anyway” Ron laughed loudly and smacked Harry’s back. Harry stared at the cheerleader teams on the field, it was the professors’ idea to make this a real thing and Hermione had strongly expressed her opinion when they made all girls participated this, so they changed the rule and anyone who didn’t want to do this simply didn’t have to

“You should say that to your boyfriend” Harry chuckled

“He _knows_ Gryffindor always win” Ron shrugged and walked out. Harry took a deep breath and watched the people on the stand, Luna still in her lion hat, Neville sitting next to her and looking down at his boyfriend, Theodore Nott. Harry exhaled and was about to walk out when he heard footsteps behind him, so Harry turned around to see the most enticing scene ever

“Ha— _Potter_ ” Draco stilled and stuttered, his face was shocked, but Harry was shocker. His relationship with Draco has improved, big time, and Draco had just almost called Potter by his first name, so that was another improvement. They’d study together, go to Hogsmeade together, sometimes they’d sneak up to the Astronomy Tower to talk when they both couldn’t sleep, they did so much stuff with each other that his friends thought they were a couple already…Harry could only _wish_. There was no secret that he has been having feelings for the certain Slytherin, the way he talked, the way he walked, the way he bit his lips when he read a book…during all the time he was next to Draco, he realised he was falling for the blond, deeply

“Potter?” Draco snapped his finger and Harry’s eyes widened, the blond was closer now. The Gryffindor adverted his eyes, looking up and down Draco and he felt like his breath was taken away. Draco was wearing a short sleeveless white top with green strips at the seams and the Slytherin snake on his chest, the top was short so it showed his slim waist and also a short pleated dark green skirt that went down to the middle of his thighs, and then tight dark green knee-high socks with white stripes at the top matching his smooth white skin and showing his long legs. Harry looked up and realised the blond was wearing his hair up in a ponytail with a green bowtie, his hands were holding two pompom. Sirius had told him that when his dad saw his mom in a dress on their first date, he had said he felt breathless and completely defeated, like he was under a spell, and Harry felt exactly the same. He felt hypnotised, was he drugged with love potions? Or was it just Draco?

“ _Potter_!”

“Oh, I—…” Harry stammered and stepped back “I—you, er, y—...”

“Ugh, don’t start” Draco rolled his eyes “I only do this because Pansy told me to fill in, and if I don’t, she’ll kill me”

“I, you—er” Harry still hasn’t found his voice back, the Gryffindor cleared his throat and looked straight at Draco, the blond’s lips were so plump and pink—

“I-you look nice” He managed to finally form a full sentence

“Thanks” Draco said softly “So…good luck out there” He put his hand on Harry’s shoulder and gave him a small, extremely beautiful smile and sauntered away, leaving Harry there still bewildered and stunned.

“ _Fuck_ ” Harry cursed quietly and realised he has been staring at Draco’s arse, so he grabbed his broom tightly and stepped out to the field as well, this was gonna be hard

*

“Harry, _focus!_ ” Angelina yelled at him and Harry nodded. He hasn’t been able to concentrate on catching the Snitch ever since Draco started cheerleading. The Slytherin cheerleaders were dancing, jumping and chanting out words to encourage the Quidditch team, Pansy even did a backflip, but Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from Draco.

“ _Stop staring at Draco”_ Ron yelled and Harry turned to look at his friend with a lopsided smile on his face

“ _Sorry!”_ He said and saw something flying pass him, he tried to focus and looked around

“ _Yes_ ” He saw the Snitch, Harry smirked and flew higher to approach it

“ _G – O! Go… Slytherin!”_ Harry heard the Slytherin cheerleaders yelling and suddenly his eyes looked down to see three girls holding each other’ wrists, forming a square base while Draco put his right feet on it. And just like that, time seemed to go slower from the moment Draco jumped up and was tossed in midair, as Draco changed his position and started spreading his legs, all the air left Harry’s lungs and he remained in the air, watching Draco did a split and touched his foot with his fingers, then he fell back into the other cheerleaders’ arms gracefully

“ _Holy shit_ ” Harry murmured and stared at Draco, who was now standing on the ground again

“ _Harry!”_ Ron’s voice brought Harry back to reality, and before he could react, Harper, the Slytherin’s Seeker had already caught the Snitch. The whole Slytherin house stood up and cheered loudly, chanting Harper’s name while Harry froze there. He just… _lost_? Harry groaned, just because he too busy staring at Draco doing his moves that his team lost

*

“Are you mad?”

“I normally _would_ be mad at you” Ron said while they changed their uniforms back in the Locker Room “ _But_ ” Ron paused and grinned “Blaise said I had _such_ a sour face because I lost that he’d give me a _huge_ treat tonight, so I’m suspecting a nice shag”

“Gross” Harry laughed and put on his shirt, he hasn’t seen Draco since the match and he wondered if he could catch up with the blond later

“ _Hello?_ ” The door opened and Pansy stepped in, which caused every guy to yell since they were all naked in the locker room

“Oh _relax_ , I’m a lesbian” Pansy rolled her eyes and walked to Harry’s spot “ _Nice_ , Neville, I see why Theo’s so crazy about you” She winked at him and Neville blushed before putting on his trousers quickly

“Hey guys” Pansy put her hands on Harry and Ron’s shoulders, giving them a huge smile “So, Blaise giving you a treat tonight?”

“Yeah” Ron said, giggling a bit

“He’s outside waiting, I think he mentioned something about… _flavoured lube_?” Pansy tilted her head, looking at him playfully

“ _Bloody hell_ ” Ron mumbled and ran out immediately, leaving Pansy with Harry

“So, Draco told me to give you this” Pansy put a folded note in Harry’s hand “You know, Harry, Hermione told me about your _little_ crush on Draco” Pansy teased him and laughed

“She did?”

“Only because you are too oblivious” Pansy said “Listen, darling, would you mind going to our changing room and help Draco with the zipper? I forgot he asked me to do it and his wand is in his bedroom”

“Er…”

“Oh don’t be shy” Pansy slapped his bare chest lightly and gaped “Wow, firm chest, no wonder Draco—…anyway, help me, would you? I have to meet Hermione”

“Okay” Harry nodded and was pushed out of the room by Pansy. The Gryffindor made his way to the Slytherin changing room and breathed in before opening the door

“Hey” Harry poked his head in and saw Draco, still in his cheerleader uniform, still very hot

“Oh hi, what are you doing here?” Draco greeted him and Harry stepped in the room “That’s weird, I remember putting my robes here, I don’t see it anywhere” He muttered

“Er, Pansy told me to come and help you with the zipper?”

“Potter” Draco stared at him with a puzzled look in his eyes “My shirt _doesn’t_ have a zipper…”

“What?” Harry said “But she said…” The Gryffindor paused and pulled out the note Pansy gave him

_Give me an S_

_Give me an E_

_Give me an X_

_Would you two just stop denying and have sex?_

_Sincerely, everyone_

_“_ Ah…Here” Harry chuckled at the note and handed Draco, the blond’s cheeks began to turn pink as he read the note

“The cow” Draco murmured and ran to the door “And the door is locked, as expected. Do you have your wand?”

“Er, no” Harry replied “Pansy pushed me out of the room very fast, I didn’t even get to put my shirt on”

“Right” Draco pinched the bridge of his nose “I knew there was something wron—Potter, seriously, where do you even get the time to work out? Is that four or six packs?”

“Oh, er…” Harry looked down at his stomach “Only four packs…and I usually work out whenever I could, I do it all the time during summer too”

“ _Of course_ you have to be hot” Draco whispered

“What?”

“Nothing” Draco paced around the room and sat down on the bench nearby “I’ll kill Pansy when I get out”

“Er, Draco” Harry gathered up all his strength, if he has any left, he was sure it disappeared the moment Draco stepped in wearing cheerleader uniform, he felt like he was melting into a puddle, a truly, madly, deeply horny puddle “Since we’re here…”

“Yeah?” Draco stood up and continued looking around for his clothes while Harry stood in the middle of the room, figuring out a way to express his feelings

“I…we’re friends, and I…I’m not really good with words, so it’s hard and you’re hot— _no,_ I mean, you’re hard— _wait_ , it’s hard for me to, I—…”

“Harry, just spit it out” Draco was now taking his shoes off slowly

“My friends said I’m oblivious and I didn’t believe them but now I do and I realised, I’m very slowly falling—…”

“Hmm, you _are_ oblivious, that’s true” Draco nodded and finally sat down to take off his white shoes “Remember that time you told me a girl gave you love potion? I mean come on, you’re the Chosen One, you shouldn’t just receive gifts like that from girls” Draco kept rambling and Harry was getting more nervous each second “Just like a few months ago when a girl gave you candy, if I hadn’t warned you, Potter, now you’d have been her lover, _but_ , since I have the urge to _help_ the unfortunate like yo—

“ _I like you_ ” Harry finally decided to spit it out, and Draco stopped midway through taking off his socks

“ _What_?”

“I…like you” Harry said “I have been, for a while now, and I was afraid it could ruin our friendship, and I don’t want to lose you, we’ve come through so much, and, you are smart, funny, your skin is divine, your smile makes my heart feel like it could explode, and when I’m next to you, I feel like I’m in the happiest place I could ever be, I didn’t figure it out at first, but then gradually I understand that I want to be with you, in a romantic way, and er, sexual way, but mostly, _romantic_ way” Harry managed to confess his feelings to Draco and he was sure that was scarier than facing Voldemort

“Are you really saying it now?” Draco stared at him

“Yeah, I…I had to, one way or another, I think eventually my feelings for you will be pent up and I’ll have to tell you anyway”

“You’re such a tosser, Potter” Draco huffed and buried his face in his hands, Harry panicked and strolled to where Draco was sitting and kneeled down

“Fuck, Draco, are you alright? Are you crying?” Harry put his hand on Draco’s shoulder and felt the blond’s body quivering, then Draco began laughing and Harry didn’t know how to react

“Seriously, now?” Draco looked at Harry finally and asked “You are so, _so_ oblivious, I honestly thought you’d never realise, and that you never like me”

“I _am_ oblivious” Harry agreed and his hand slid down to hold Draco’s hands “I am serious about what I say though”

“Harry” Draco said softly, even his eyes were softer

“You look…so beautiful today, not that you don’t look beautiful on other days, but today, you were exceptional” Harry spoke “I couldn’t concentrate at all. Ron was mad at me”

“So _that’s_ why we won” Draco huffed out a laugh “Because I wear short skirt and you got a boner?”

“If you say it like that” Harry grinned brightly “Not only the skirt though”

“Really?” Draco sat back and spread his legs, his fingers gently messing with the hem of the skirt, pushing it up further his thighs, Harry’s mouth fell, Draco was _teasing_ him “Not this skirt? How about…the shirt?” His finger slid up his stomach and pulled his shirt up a little, not too much, just to show the parts where Harry has never seen before “Or this pair of socks?” He put his long leg on top of the other and messed with his knee high socks “Hmm? Or my long hair? I know you like touching my hair, Harry” Draco said alluringly while playing with his ponytail

“You’re testing my will to hold myself back, Draco” Harry pressed his lips into a thin line and took a deep breath, adverting his eyes away

“I don’t want you to hold yourself back” Draco bent forward and whispered in Harry’s ear “Your trousers aren’t really hiding anything, and I’ve been wanting you forever”

“Should we go on a date first or something?” Harry asked and Draco sighed, standing up and walking away

“You’re such a bore, Potter, I mean I’d love to feel you inside me while I scream out your name, but if you want to have a date—…”

Harry pulled him back and kissed him, he couldn’t wait. As he locked lips with Draco, all he desires exploded, he pushed Draco back until he was pressed against the wall, Harry intertwined their hands and felt the fire between their bodies. He sucked on Draco’s bottom lip and slid his tongue in quickly, invading Draco’s mouth possessively, the blond’s lips were soft and wet, like exactly how Harry had imagined. Even after all that cheerleading, Draco didn’t sweat at all, and he still has that lavender and vanilla smell on him, making Harry even crazier. The Gryffindor’s hands have now slid under his short top, playing with Draco’s sensitive bud while kissing Draco’s jawline. The blond even tilted his head to the side, granted Harry more access as he got down to sucking on Draco’s neck

“Wait” Draco said breathlessly

*

“Yeah?” Harry stared at him, and Draco felt weak in the knees. How could one look so hot just by doing nothing?

“Do you think they’re still outside?”

“So what?” Draco shuddered at Harry’s response and kissed him again. He was just teasing Harry at first, knowing that Harry’s will turn weak when it came to him, but he didn’t expect Harry to kiss him, maybe just a hug, but kiss…it was something else. It was no surprise he was head over heels for Harry, he knew it, he just didn’t act on it for the same reason Harry didn’t, he was afraid their friendship would be gone, but now that he knew Harry felt the same, Draco was certain he has become the luckiest person in the world. The blond’s eyes widened when Harry groped him from outside of his tight spandex. When did his hand get under Draco’s skirt?

“I want you” Draco murmured and licked Harry’s earlobe, earning a shudder from him. Draco was getting handsy as well, he roamed everywhere on Harry’s body, his broad shoulder, his chest, his four packs, his biceps, Draco has caught a gold mine. He slipped his hand inside Harry’s trouser and gaped when he felt the length

“I should have known” Draco said, beginning to stroke Harry’s hard cock slowly, the Gryffindor was breathing heavily and his head fell on Draco’s shoulder

“You’re perfect” Harry whispered and pushed Draco down on the floor, the blond hisses lightly because of the cold but soon his mouth was engulfed with Harry’s heat again

“ _Off, off_ ” Draco pulled away and pointed at Harry’s trousers

“Don’t” Harry grabbed Draco’s wrists when he was about to take off his own skirt “You…you look hot in it”

“I see, you like it kinky” Draco smirked and watched Harry pulled his trousers down and turned completely naked, he grabbed Harry by his neck and murmured “Maybe next time I could dress as something else, maybe in robes…and short skirt?”

“ _Fuck_ ” was all Harry said before kissing him again, his hand sliding from Draco’s ankle to his thigh, soon his spandex was pulled off and Harry was groping, squeezing his globes, making Draco yearning for more every second

“I can’t believe you did a split” Harry murmured and bent down lower until Draco couldn’t see him anymore

“You might not believe thi— _ah fuck_ ” Draco gasped when he felt charms flowing through his body and Harry began licking around his entrance “I used to study ballet, I had to do the split all the time as a kid- _fuck_ ” His breath was becoming rapid as Harry breached in with his tongue, Draco’s mouth fell open and he grabbed Harry’s hair, pushing him in. It was wet and hot down there, Draco could feel it, Harry’s tongue swirling around inside him while his hand stroke Draco’s length

“ _More_ ” Harry pulled away at Draco’s command and the blond whined

“Your voice is so fucking enticing” Harry said and bent down to suck on Draco’s nipple while his fingers slithering inside the blond again. With the size of Harry’s cock, Draco was sure the fingers still wouldn’t be as big as Harry’s

“ _Oh god_ ” Draco moaned, his body was stimulated to his own boundaries when Harry put the third finger in and trailed his kisses from Draco’s abdomen to his neck

“I like you” Harry whispered and Draco cursed at the man in his head, how could he still be so sappy when they were about to fuck

“You’re a sap, I- _ah,_ I should have known” He murmured and heard Harry chuckle

“And you’re loud, I should have known” Harry teased and earned a smack from the blond

“Come on, Harry, put it inside me, I bet it’ll feel nice, me wrapping you tightly, and hot” Draco pulled Harry down and wrapped his legs around the Gryffindor’s waist, noted that he was still dressed as a cheerleader. They kissed again and this time Draco realised Harry has that woody scent on him, as usual, Draco remembered he had glanced at Harry a few times when he felt asleep on their study nights, he had messed with Harry’s hair and once even got caught, Harry only chuckled and went back to sleep that time. Maybe he should have known, that their feelings were mutual

“ _Oh holy Merlin_ ” Draco cried out and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck when the Gryffindor pushed in. Theo had described his first time as hot and pleasurable, but now Draco only felt…hurt and uncomfortable. As it went deeper, Draco flinched and held on Harry firmly

“Does it hurt?”

“A little” Draco replied “Is it all in?”

“Only halfway”

“ _Halfway?”_ Draco gawked at the raven-haired guy above him and closed his eyes when Harry kept pushing. Suddenly Harry kissed him, and somehow the pain was subdued, he was more focused on kissing Harry back, rather than the pain of Harry’s huge cock pushing inside him

“Now it’s all in, you’re so tight” Harry panted, ghosting his lips over Draco’s “Are you hurt? I can pull out”

“ _No, don’t”_ Draco quickly stopped Harry “Move, slowly” He said, and Harry obeyed his every word, he started moving, and sure it felt weird at first, but then he started to feel better, and then it was—

“ _Salazar_ ” Draco wailed “ _Fuck, yes! That spot! K-keep hitting it”_ Harry finally got the angle right after a few thrusts. The blond realised he was making too much sound, so much that if someone walked by this room, they could hear it, so he covered his mouth with his hand and his moan was muffled

“Don’t” Harry mumbled while thrusting into him “I want to hear you” He rammed in harder and Draco’s body trembled, his hands moved to grab Harry’s hair “Let them hear” Draco’s heart fluttered at Harry’s words, he thought _he_ was the kinky one, but he was wrong, Harry was definitely the one with more sex drive—

“ _Mother Morgana_ ” Draco moaned, Harry was making marks everywhere on Draco’s neck, even biting him, his hands were on the blond’s arse, spreading them wider so he could lunged in deeper. This was it, this was how Draco’s gonna die, he was going to die during sex, the blond thought, because it was simply too much. Every time Harry shoved in, Draco was certain his whole body moved little by little, his skin was on fire, sweats were forming on his forehead and he kept wanting more, Harry looked like a beast that was unleash into the wild. He cupped Harry’s face and moaned, their eyes locked and all of a sudden, Draco blushed, Harry’s gaze was so intense that he felt sheepish

“Does it hurt?” Harry asked again and Draco shut his eyes, shaking his head repeatedly. Harry sped up and every thrust of his hit that spot inside Draco, turning him into a wanton mess

“ _No, no, keep moving_ ” He whimpered and let out a gasp when Harry’s hand grabbed his leaking cock. With only a few strokes, Draco’s toes curled and he hugged Harry tighter, his nails scratching on the Gryffindor’s back, his mouth calling out Harry’s name along with a loud moan, and came, spurting all over his stomach and his cheerleader top. Draco breathed out and whispered in Harry’s ear, licking a trail up his neck

“Come for me, Harry” He said temptingly, looking into Harry’s green eyes “I like you so much” He clenched his entrance and heard Harry’s low groan, the Gryffindor’s whole body shuddered and Draco felt something hot flowing inside him, Harry finally stilled himself and his head fell on the crook of Draco’s neck, both of them completely worn out

“Theo was right”

“Huh?” Harry asked

“Sex is the best” He said and Harry chuckled “So, how about that date?” The Gryffindor finally rested on top of Draco and looked at him

“How about weekend, at Hogsmeade?”

“Like usual?”

“Like usual” Harry smiled, it was their usual spot, perhaps they were a couple before, they just didn’t know it. Draco felt the sudden urge to just kiss his… _boyfriend,_ and so he arched up to do it, and met Harry halfway. They stayed kissing like that for a few minutes before finally putting their clothes back. Draco gave Harry another soft kiss and grinned while opening the door

“ _What the fuck?_ ” Draco yelped and saw his friends standing outside the room goggling at him, all grinning at him

“ _Hey lovebirds_ ” Pansy cooed

“All of you were outside the _whole_ time?” He shrieked, he knew how loud he was, Draco felt the blush creeping up his face

“Well, it was just me at first” Pansy explained “I didn’t think you’d actually have sex, but then you _did_ , and then Ginny found me”

“You two were hot” Ginny winked at them, she _winked_

“And Ginny came with Luna, of course” Pansy added “Then Theo came back with Neville because he forgot his robes”

“And we couldn’t get in, so we wait” Theo said

“And then Ron and Blaise were walking by”

“I was curious, sorry” Ron laughed softly

“And then Hermione finally came and told us to leave” Pansy tilted her head at her girlfriend “But ended up sitting with us anyway”

“I tried, but they…”

“It’s okay” Harry said behind Draco “Draco was loud, wasn’t he?”

“ _Potter_ ” Draco gasped and elbowed Harry

“Loud like Ron to be honest” Blaise added and got smacked by the redhead

“Well, I’m glad I finally did it” Pansy smirked “Am I good or what?”

*

_“Explain!_ ” Pansy barged in the room, holding her pompom in her hand

“What’s wrong?” Hermione closed her book to ask

“Pompom problem?” Ron tilted his head, he didn’t have a clue what was going on either

“ _Draco? Harry_?” Pansy arched her eyebrow at the blond and Draco flushed “Explain please?”

“It’s our six month anniversary and er, we were…reminiscing our first time” Harry said softly and Pansy groaned

“ _Oh my god”_ She threw the pompom on the ground and fell into Hermione’s lap dramatically “I’m going to explode, save me”

“What happened?”

“They got their… _fluid_ on it, _Hermione_ ” Pansy complained and both of them earned a gasp from their friends “ _I touched it_ ”

“ _Seriously?”_ Ron gaped

“Why did you even need to use a pompom?” Theo asked and glanced at Neville “You know…for research reasons”

“Kinky” Ginny smirked at them and leaned back on Luna’s shoulder “I like it”

“We didn’t know that it…hit your pompom” Draco reasoned “I-…”

“ _That’s just_ …come on, you two. Seriously?” Hermione glared at them

“We’re really sorry” Draco said in unison with Harry

“And I _still_ haven’t made you pay for the heels you borrowed from me. You _broke_ it, Draco, and my lipstick was _ruined_ , what did you do to it?” Pansy glowered 

“Heels and lipstick? _Really_?” Hermione scowled at them with that judging look of her that could make everyone feel guilty

“To be fair, _Harry_ broke the heels”

“ _Accidentally_ ” Harry grinned, showing off his dimples “And the lipstick…”

“ _Don’t_ explain” Hermione threw them a threatening look “Be careful next time”

“We will” They nodded and Draco turned to look at Harry kindly before kissing him

“I should have seen it coming, all of this” Pansy groaned again into Hermione’s lap and Draco smirked into the kiss, she wasn’t wrong, she should have indeed seen it coming.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t finished any wips I have so this one is really an achievement  
> Hope you guys like this little story I wrote at night instead of sleeping xoxo


End file.
